


Sweet Scent

by Stariceling



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow finds Orihime unexpectedly interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slr2moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/gifts).



> I blame slr2moons for this. For writing fascinating IC Grimmjow/Orihime, she gets a near-drabble. Not the best prize?

Sweetness was something Grimmjow had come to associate with decay. It was the scent of rotting fruit, of spilled blood, of a soul freshly ripped from its squashy vessel. Live humans, in contrast, usually smelled sharp and bitter with fear, bile, and urine. At least, they did after meeting him.

So the sweet scent coming from that human girl was confusing him to the point of irritation.

Grimmjow grabbed a handful of Orihime’s long hair and yanked her closer so that he could confirm the scent was really hers. The strands he held to his face smelled of fruit at the peak of ripeness before rot, or of a soul hovering tantalizingly between worlds.

She stared at him in wide-eyed silence when he returned her hair to its rightful place, her body too ridged to flinch. He tucked the strands back over her ear and let his nails scratch faint lines into her smooth jaw and neck on the way down.

She smelled good enough to eat.


End file.
